1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acceleration sensor used for detecting acceleration of a movable body such as a vehicle, detecting the load bearing property of an elevator or the like and detecting earthquake or other vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 61-50270 shows an acceleration sensor having a construction as shown in FIG. 39.
In this acceleration sensor, a colloidal magnetic fluid consisting of ferrite, for instance, is moved by an acceleration, and the displacement is detected as a change in the dielectric constant or electrostatic capacitance of a capacitor to provide a voltage signal representing the acceleration.